How It All Began
by Klaine21
Summary: How Did Kurt And Blaine's Relationship Really Start?


It all started when Kurt and Blaine were in kindergarten. Blaine's parents and Kurt's parents were like best friends. They'd always hang out and once a week they had dinner together. "Blaine honey?" Blaine's mum said "Ready to go?" Blaine came running from his room "yes mommy" and huge grin spread across his face. Blaine stood in front his mum with his arms out so his mum could pick him up. Blaine's mum picked him up and shouted "Carson lets go! I don't want to be late" the taller man came around the corner and chuckled "Honey if anything were gonna be early" Carson said pulling his jacket on and kissing his wife on the cheek. "Hey buddy, ready to go meet the Hummel family?" Carson said ruffling up Blaine's hair. "Daddy stop, your messing it up" Blaine said winning trying to fix his hair. With a chuckle from both parents, they decided to go. They walked to there next door neighbor and rung the door bell. "I'll get it mommy!" A small voice came from inside. Within seconds the door was opened. A small child wearing designer cloths opened the door. "Hello sweetie" Blaine's mum said smiling sweetly "Where's your mum?" Kurt ran and seconds later Elizabeth, Kurt's mum came out. "Hello Caroline, Carson and-" Elizabeth looked at Blaine and smiled "hello" she said Blaine hid his head in Caroline's crook of her neck. "This is Blaine" Carson said. "Why hello Blaine" Elizabeth said "I'm so sorry come inside its very chilly out there" All four of them walked in and went to the living room "hey Carson and Caroline" Burt smiled and holding Kurt. Burt put down Kurt as Caroline put down Blaine. Kurt walked up to Blaine and stuck his hand out. "Hi! I'm Kurt and I'm 5 years old" Kurt said sticking out his hand to show five on his fingers. Blaine giggled and took his hand "I'm Blaine and I'm 5 years too!" Blaine said smiling big. "Do you want to go play before dinner is ready?" Kurt said looking at Blaine shyly. "Of course" Blaine took Kurt's hand again and Kurt ran up to his room together. Elizabeth looked at Caroline and smiled "hey Caroline can you come help set the table" Caroline smiled back "of course" Elizabeth and Caroline set the table while Burt and Carson watched a football game. "Our sons seem to really like each other" Elizabeth said while putting the plates down "Yeah, you know there gonna be more then friends later on" Caroline said smiling "I sure hope so". Blaine and Kurt were playing with the barbies that Kurt had. "Heeeeey Kurt!" Blaine said laying on Kurt's bed "yes Blaine?" Kurt said trying to get on his bed. Usually his mum would help him up. Blaine helped Kurt up "Do you like anyone?" Kurt sat and thought about it and then a blush crossed his face. "Um yeah.." Blaine looked kinda sad.. Blaine always thought girls were gross. "Oh" Kurt looked at Blaine and before he could speak Caroline called them down for dinner. The boys went running. After dinner the boys were tired so they decided to go up to Kurt's room. Blaine and Kurt laid in Kurt's bed when Blaine spoke nervously "h-hey Kurt?" Kurt looked at Blaine "yes Blaine" Blaine looked at the ceiling "um can you hold m-me. My mommy usually does when I can't sleep" Kurt automatically wrapped his arms around Blaine and Blaine placed his head on Kurt's chest. "Are we friends?" Blaine asked curiously "Best friends" Kurt corrected him. Then they fell asleep and when there parents came to check on them they were fast asleep and Caroline took a picture on her phone and smiled. Every day from there Kurt and Blaine did everything together.

~ It was Kurt's 8th birthday and all he wanted was Blaine's family to come over. A knock filled the cold winter air. Kurt ran to the door and opened it quickly "Blaine!" Kurt said very excited to see his best friend. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt "happy birthday kurt" Blaine said smiling big. "Thank you" Kurt led Blaine into the game room and jumped on to a huge bean bag chair. "Look what my mommy got me!" Kurt said jumping up and down on his bean bag chair. Blaine looked at it with wide eyes "That's yours?" Kurt nodded and helped Blaine on it. They both laid next to each other "what do you want to do?" Kurt asked. Blaine thought for a few moments when Elizabeth came walking down to see them "Hey Blaine" she said smiling "It's snowing outside if you want to go and play in it" both boys jumped off the bean bag and bolted for there coats and boots. Once they had everything on to keep them warm they ran outside and looked at the snow with amusement. Trying to catch snow flakes with there tongue. Kurt had slipped and fell and Blaine ran to see if he was okay. A few tears fell from Kurt's eyes "are you okay?" Blaine said reaching his hand out to help Kurt. Kurt gladly took it and stood up. "N-no my butt hurts" Kurt said. A few tears came down and Blaine wiped them away "Please don't cry Kurt. It makes me sad" Blaine said in a whisper. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and Blaine looked back, Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt was shocked, after a few seconds he pulled away and looked at Blaine. Blaine looked down "I'm s-s-so sorry Kurt!" Kurt lifted up Blaine's chin and smiled "don't be" both boys smiled and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked inside to eat cake and hang out. A few hours later Blaine and Kurt were hanging out on the bean chair "Blaine?" Kurt asked in a whisper "yes Kurt" Kurt blushed a deep shade of red "why did you kiss me?" Blaine looked at Kurt "you were crying and I don't like it when you cry" Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt nodded and laid down, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt "Goodnight Kurt" Blaine said with a smile "Night Blaine"

~ A month later Burt had asked Caroline and Carson to watch Kurt for them. "Kurt?" Blaine said trying to find Kurt. Kurt jumped out behind him and tackled him. Blaine screamed and both boys bursted out into laughter. Then the phone rang "hello Burt" Caroline said "oh no" she walked outside. Caroline came back inside with sad eyes and tear stained cheeks. When her husband asked her what was wrong but she just shook her head and went to find the boys "Blaine! Kurt!" Caroline said "Burt needs to talk to you" both boys came running out and sat down on the couch and Burt sat across from them "Now I need you to be big boys and you need to listen okay?" Both boys nodded. "Now Kurt, mommy won't be coming home" Kurt looked at Blaine then back at Burt "w-why" Burt closed his eyes and wiped away some tears "mommy is in heaven" Tears were coming down Kurt's face like a waterfall and Blaine shed a few tears "w-what?" It came out as a chocked sob. Kurt was sobbing and Blaine was holding him crying as well. Both boys cried them selves to sleep. When Kurt and Blaine woke up there eyes were all red and puffy. "B-Blaine?" Kurt said "yes Kurt" Kurt's tears started up again "w-why did my mommy die" Blaine just held onto him and whispered "I don't know. But Kurt I love you"

~ When the boys were 14 they realized that they really did love each other. Blaine and Kurt were laying in Blaine's bed laying down from the big dinner they had just had. "Blaaaaaaine" Kurt said smiling. Blaine laughed "yes Kurt" Kurt thought for something to say when something caught his eyes "Blaine! Snow!" Kurt got up quickly and grabbed Blaine as well "woah calm down" they both laughed and Kurt took that opportunity to pull Blaine downstairs so they could get there snow gear on. Once they had there snow gear on they ran outside and just looked at all the snow coming down. But man was it beautiful. Kurt was walking when he slipped on a patch of ice "Oh fuck!" Kurt fell on his butt. Blaine ran over and helped him up "you okay?" Blaine said worried "This is what happened 6 years ago" both boys laughed and Kurt rubbed his butt "ouch" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and Kurt looked down. Blaine lifted Kurt's chin "hey what's wrong?" Kurt looked at Blaine with his eyes watery "I just... I just really miss my mum" Kurt said as a few tears fell. Blaine wiped them away and kissed Kurt. This time for longer and more passionately. They pulled away "Why Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Kurt" Blaine said taking both of Kurt's hands in his "I love you. I think I've loved you ever since I met you. Hell when you held me for the first time it was amazing. It made it feel like home. Kurt you mean everything to me. Your soo beautiful" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again.


End file.
